The Avengers of the Earth Book 1: Chapter 12
Adam's P.O.V I just lead my guys to this guy who named Andy. I had been told that this Andy guy will be the guy who will guide us to defeat the demons. I thought about my past. I remembered about my friend, Josh. He has been the most helpful guy to me. "So, the prophecy." I began. "What is it about?" Then, Andy began reciting the prophecy: "To the demons, shall the gods go two of one kind, and a demigod to blow. Fight will they at the base of the titans with a fiend Immortals and heroes, together teamed Not to the west, rather the far away land. The Titan's Curse must one withstand. Until the battle was over, or else the war shall start over" "That's one kind of dangerous prophecy." I told James, Axelrod and the others. "Who do you think it's referring to?" My heart pounded. No one could hold the sky until the battle was over. It would take like 7 months or so. In that timeframe, he/she would die from the weight. Andy looked at me, and shared the look of dismay. Andy handed me some kind of book. "What is this for?" I asked. I wondered what is this book, until Andy told me what it is for. "This is the book of prophecy." Andy said. I skimmed through the pages, and I found out about the lines. As I looked at the pictures, I saw a light holding up the sky on the 6th until 8th line. That's when my eyes widened. "Oh no. It refers to Josh, isn't it?" I asked with dismay. Andy, Tony and Lenny nodded. "Noooo... my friend..." I put my head down. "I understand how you felt." Tony said. "He's very valuable to all of us." "I know." I instinctively threw a golden drachma in the air and silently whispered. "O' Iris, rainbow goddess, show me Josh McLean in Mount Othyrs." The golden drachma disappeared, and it revealed my friend, Josh. Josh here is struggling to hold up the sky. He's sweating like crazy and the ground is drenched with his sweat, he was already on his knees. His whole body is also trembling, but wait... Someone is coming towards him, and she looks like a friend to him, but there's something abnormal about her. She stood 17'0 in height, and she approached Josh like she was his friend. She knelt beside him and said: "Hungry?" She asked, while showing Josh a burger. "Y-y-yessss." Josh's voice is agonized. The girl brought the burger to his mouth and he took a bite. He was having a hard time swallowing. Oh no! Josh! My friend! Then the vision shut off. It appears that Josh had a friend that will help him endure the weight of the sky, but it's not going to help him a lot. But that is just the beginning. Josh needs much more help, endurance and strength if he is going to survive the burden. Then, another Iris message showed up, and this time it showed demons from around the world. There's a few in Rome, Greece, Mexico, Hawaii, Atlantis, and so many other places. I hoped that my friends is ready for this since Josh doesn't have much more time to hold his burden before he dies. "So, where to?" I asked. "Hmm..." Thought Andy. "Since you're a child of Poseidon, let's go to Hawaii first. I heard that it's a remote island surrounded by bodies of water." "Ok then, Hawaii it is." I told everyone. Josh's P.O.V More demons materialized around Mount Othyrs. There's no way I could fight them all. I was already very tired from this burden and I wanted a relief. Mary here is my friend from a few years back. She is known for holding the sky for about a year. I wished the prophecy of holding the sky could refer to her, but if I give the burden to her, then all of the demons that we already kill will reform and make the demons much stronger than before. Mary knew the prophecy well, so she didn't fiddle with the sky. However, she also saw the demons that materializes around Mount Othyrs. Finally, I cannot take it anymore. "Mary!" I screamed. She walked towards me and crouched beside me. "HELP ME!!!" I pleaded. "Sorry, but I can't." Mary told me. "You know the prophecy says that you have to hold the sky until the war is over, correct?" "BUT IT'S TOO HEAVY!!!" I screamed again. Tears streaming down my cheeks. Mary simply walked towards me and held my cheeks. "Listen Josh. The whole world depends on you. It is up to you to decide you want the world to end or not. If I took the burden, then it's the same as letting the demons multiply and reform faster and it will be the end of the world." She released my cheeks and put her palms on my chest. "I believe in you Josh. You're the strongest friend I ever had. You have to hold on." Easy for you to say, Mary. I thought. This burden is not what you think it is. But I looked at her in the eyes and told her I understood. Just then, a huge figure appeared behind Mary. He has gray hair, the same as Mary, and he's taller than her. I immediately knew who this man was. He's Atlas. "Father." Mary said as she stepped away from the burden and stood up. "Mary, you don't have much time." Atlas said. "Demons are materializing all over Mount Othyrs." Then I just realized that Mary had talked to me about this and she had forgotten about the demons. I sank further to my knees as I watched Mary and Atlas together fought hordes of demons. They maybe are lesser demons, but they sure have evolved from the last time. I watched as Mary and Atlas fought the demons. All I could do now is watch in my little body that is enduring the weight of the world; the fight that is going on with the demons. I had regretted that I ever took this burden. It should have been some someone else, not me. One demon came to me, and I glared at that demon. "Oh, puny..." The demon snarled at me as the demon is about to go for the kill. The demon crouched to made a grab for me but Mary swept her spear and the demon came flying away. Atlas grabbed the demon by its throat. "Now go to your puny friends, and tell them that we will crush your forces!" The demon stumbled and ran. "Now..." I managed. "Can you help me?" Mary crouched beside me again. "Josh, this is just the beginning." Oh maan. I thought this was over. "The demons will be materializing again." "Please! Tell me when this is over!!" I pleaded with shaky voice. "I don't know Josh." Mary told me. "I don't know." Mary started to leave, but I tried to scream her name. "M-mary!!" She turned her whole body back so fast she crashed a stone pillar with her bare hands. "C-come here." I tried to keep my voice even. "Dad, may I talk to him for a while?" Mary asked her father. Atlas just stood there, and said. "Very well, daughter. But be adviced that there will be more demons materializing around Mount Othyrs." "Ok dad." Mary said, before walking towards me. I made a shaky effort to rise just by a few inches so I can see her face. " Come here... Mary." I told her, with a groaning voice. Mary crouched so she can see me. "Now, what I... I will be telling you is important." I groaned, ignoring the chest pain. "Yes Josh, I'm listening." Mary said. I rose from my burden just a little higher, ignoring the building up chest pain inside me. "You will *gasp* play an important part in the war, Mary. You *gasp* will lead the army of greek demigods to *gasp* the 20 main demons itself. "Is that sarcasm, Josh?" Mary asked. Hearing that, my chest pain builds up much more rapidly, but I fought the urge to sink down to my knees. "It's not... *gasp* it's not sarcasm, Mary Lester. It's your chance in the war against the demons. I know that *gasp* you will play a big role in the war, Mary." I could hear her tummy churn a bit, and I have an idea what she's going to say next. "Josh, do you..." Mary began "NO! Don't think about *gasp* about food now, Mary! I'm going to die if you don't listen to me now." Hearing that made Mary listen to me again. This time Mary listened carefully. The chest pain is so excruciating. I was fighting with all of my willpower to avoid sinking further from the burden. My chest felt like it was dipped on lava. "Mary, listen to me..." I tried to keep my voice even, to eliminate her suspicions of me suffering since I want to get through this as soon as possible. "The demons are coming back..... and you're *gasp* going to lead your army against the demons." Mary waited. "Now... I've arranged a *gasp* transport for you, and it's *gasp* going to be right after *gasp* you succeed on your mission on *gasp* closing the doors of death." "Transport?" Mary asked. "What kind of transport?" My chest pain had almost reached exorbitant amounts. I cringed my face and did whatever it takes for me from sinking down from the burden. I gritted my teeth, but I managed to speak. "You *gasp* know." I told her. "Hipp---" I felt my chest has been crushed by a crusher. "Shh..." Mary put her hands close to my chest. "Don't worry. I'll close the doors of death and I'll wait for this 'transportation, ok?" Then Mary started to leave, and I sighed and sank on my knees to relieve the immense chest pain. I also took a couple of short, quick breaths to relieve the chest pain. My vision blurred, then Mary and Atlas left me to my burden. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Josh-Son Of Hyperion Category:Collaboration Category:The Avengers of the Earth